


Girls of the Wild

by YomiNoKura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Imagine if the Haikyuu!! universe was about MMA and not volleyball. It's a hell that no one wants to face: girls that could commit murder with their bare hands while still being beautiful. A drabble series of MMA fighter readers and boys
[vaguely based off of the comic, Girls of the Wild's-- reader/pairing requests welcome!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Tomie! Please stop making up new works!"
> 
> I'm blind, I suddenly can't see.

_thwack._

“Not hard enough if you want to beat him.” a girl snorts, holding the punching bag back with one hand. “Faster too, I know you can do it.” she encourages, and the male that towers over her.

He huffs sweat seemingly gliding off of his shirtless back, and he jabs again, harder. She slides back slightly, grinning at him.

“Nice. Do it again.”

His boxing gloves seem stuffy, slick. He hates the feeling, but with the requirement to enter the school’s famed MMA tournament, he’s continuing to train, as his instructor doesn’t stop her own until she’s too tired from slipping in her own sweat for hours. He gears up again, and slams his gloved fist into the bag, and it’s definitely weaker. He knows it.

“Pathetic,” she chuckles before pulling him down to her face. “Do you think you’ll beat Fumio like this? Are you gonna last 3 seconds in the ring?”

He shakes his head, growling at her, and her lips curl into a smirk, knowing she’s done her job in riling up the boy. Their bodies contrasted in the boxing club, her being shorter but buffer to his tall slim figure, abs ripped as her legs are long for her obviously toned. Shoving him away, she leans on the punching bag again. 

“Again.”

She slides a good 6 inches. “Nice. You can take a break now.”

He spits out his black mouthguard. “Finally,” he groans, and she just laughs.

 

“C’mon you’re training to beat the shit out of Fumio. Be a little more enthused to be trained by one of Karasuno’s S-Rank fighters.”

“Nah.”

“Four minutes left, use them wisely.”


	2. Snake Queen's Interest [Oikawa/Boxing!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, you're annoying," you drawl, cracking your neck, by leaning you head side to side. "I'll pummel you."
> 
> Oikawa smirks. "Watch me beat you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......have fun

It's such annoying coincidence to be in the same class as someone people compared you to.

"Hello, ______!" a sickeningly sweet voice calls to you, and you want to scream when you sit down in front of the source of the voice. "How are you today?" You slip your school bag onto the hook of your desk. You don't like to ad

"Buzz off, Oikawa-san," you respond. "I'm tired of you faking a greeting to me."

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently, and you turn around, grabbing his tie. His fangirls gape at you when you glare at the Grand King of the ring.

"That polite shit." you answer with a growl, an animalistic spark hiding under the disguise of a sultry young adult female, with your legs . "We all know that you don't truly act like that. It really makes me sick watching this disgusting act every damn day," you tighten your grip on his tie, your slender fingers holding a physical strength almost inhuman. His gaze matches yours as your eyebrow furrows even more. "You sicken me."

"Who do you think you are to do that to Oikawa?" a fangirl yells at you, and you look back at them, rolling your eyes. "You're just the Snake Queen." The nickname had stuck back in first year, when you would narrow your eyes from exhaustion, but everyone knew you as the Queen. Someone had see you hiss out a breath of exhaustion, and had called you Snake Queen since.

You let go of Oikawa's tie, and swing your body back up. You wouldn't say you were too buff, but with your tall frame, you came off a lot more intimidating. "Oh really, C-Class fighter? Do you really want me to tell Moira?" you lazily state. "I know all about your Wushu fights, mouse."

"Puh-"

"Get out of here. Class starts in five minutes, idiots."

They scatter.

"_________, you have a strong grip-"

You grab his shirt collar, pulling him to your face. "Shut the fuck up for once. You're false, and I don't want to talk to you because of that."

"__________...."

You let go his collar, and slip into your seat elegantly. He doesn't understand why you hate him so much. But, he's drawn to you.

Too bad you were the co-captain of the Boxing Club.

Being part of the Boxing Club at Aoba Josai was almost an honor, since you and your friend, Sakae had won national tournaments for prize money, with you being more of the prize fighter. The school had given you enough funding through its elite families that were interested in your progress and the fact you did win matches. The club had its own damn _gym_ for fuck's sake. You didn't like anyone that attempted to suck up to you to take the club for themselves, taking your training role extremely seriously. that was to be expected from someone that was ranked on the last evaluation as an S-Ranked fighter.

Ranks here mattered. It was almost a social hierarchy to be completely honest, and everyone took it in stride.

"...." you paused from your workout to realize that there were people peeking into the club's gym. One of them is Oikawa, which instantly dampens your exercise high. Throwing your towel over your shoulders, you walk towards the spectators. "What do you want?" you demand. 

"Well..." Iwaizumi trails off, and you roll your eyes.

"Spit it out, Hajime-san. I don't have all damn day to sit here and watch you all fuck spiders."

"Oikawa wants to fight you." the words come out blunt, and you cock an eyebrow. 

"Why the hell would the captain of the Taekwondo want to do with me? I hate his ass." you roll your eyes again. "We all know that."

"Because you piss me off!" Oikawa shouts, and your eyes fly up to his face. He's hellbent on revenge from what it looks, his glasses crooked at he looks even angrier at you. 

_So this is the real Oikawa._

Your lips curl up in a pretty little smile, and nod. "Come in then," you gesture, opening the door wider for the entire Taekwondo team to walk into the Boxing gym. Sakae pops her head up, and you wave your hand away. "Sakae! Get me two pairs of light gloves," you call, and Sakae nods. Oikawa feels the burning rage run right through him with how you're taking this lightly. He pulls off his shirt, and you wipe your face with your towel, whistling at his abs. He flushes red at your whistle as Sakae runs up with the gloves you ask for. "Thanks, Sakae. I have... something to start right now, so I'll need you to watch the club until this is done. Watch our problem child.'

Sakae nods. "Got it, moneymaker," she jokes, and you laugh, taking one pair of gloves. You pull on your right glove as Sakae helps you with the left as Oikawa and Iwaizumi do the same. The fingerless light blue gloves feel almost _final,_ like a challenge

"What's the stipulation, Grand King?" you ask as Sakae fixes your ponytail.

Oikawa pauses, rifling through what he wants. "If I win, you go out with me."

You nod. "Fair enough. If I win, you have to take me to Tokyo. I have a friend I need to talk to. One round of do or die?"

Oikawa nod and hoists himself into the closet ring, and you do the same.

"Ah, you're annoying," you drawl, cracking your neck, by leaning you head side to side. "I'll pummel you."

Oikawa smirks. "Watch me beat you."

The two of you exchange blows. You decide to play defensive until you know it's safe to hit. Oikawa attempts to kick you back from him with his lightning-fast combinations, but you're an excellent blocker, switching stances and diving forward and driving your fist into his ribs as he tries to come at you with another roundhouse kick. Oikawa might be fast in excecution, but he lacks the power that you bring to the ring. He immediately falls back, but pulls you down with him. You grunt as he flips you into an armbar submission and you curse inside your head.

Oikawa's feeling a little more hateful as he places himself on top of you. "...." Tensions run even higher as you groan in pain.

"I know I would win, Queen," he whispers, twisting slightly more as he sits on your back. You scream, but keep digging up ways to come out of the armbar. "Taekwondo teaches things like this, you know."

"It's not _fucking Taekwondo_ ", you thunder, using your center to roll around and kick him off of you. "It's fucking _MMA_!" you screech, laying a direct straight punch onto his face. "Go fuck off with that shitty ass "playboy" and "friendly" shit!" you strength comes back to you, flipping him over and landing a kick to his head.

Sakae jumps into the ring with the help of the ropes, and proceeds to tackle you back.

"Oi, quit it." she commands, pinning both of your wrists down with one hand and grabbing your chin with the other. "Do you want Ina back in here because you decided to go hard in a match not at the Karasuno tournament?"

You just growl in response. "He deserves it."

"Shut the hell up. Let me look at your shoulder." Sakae snaps, slapping you. "Imagine if he got even more violent and pulled your entire fucking arm off."

Iwaizumi does the same as Sakae, and checks Oikawa's nose. "Fuck dude, she's one fucking crazy dog," he comments. "She's not like Kyoutani. She's one fucking piece of work."

"Tell me about it," Oikawa whimpers under Iwaizumi's touch to his nose. "God-"

You bounce up after Sakae's checkup of you, jumping up and down quickly. "You're one damn nutcase, you that?" Sakae nods, and you grin. 

"Of course."

"Nice job, ________," Iwaizumi calls from across the ring. "You look like you broke the King."

"Oh really?" you call back, walking across the ring. "Lemme see him," you command, gingerly holding Oikawa's jaw as Iwaizumi backs away. "I know how to fix this," you comment, and Sakae wants to kick your ass because if _you hit the captain of the Taekwondo Club right now-_

Your lips meets Oikawa's. Oikawa's eyes widen in shock, but kisses back. Everyone watching groans loudly, and you both pull away. "You could've just told me you liked me," Oikawa quips, and you chuckle as he pulls you from leaning over him into his lap. Iwaizumi and Sakae stand next to each other, in shock. 

"What the fuck?" Hanamaki yells, as Matsukawa just stares.

"I guess," you respond. "But this is more fun. See you Saturday," you climb out of his lap, and sling your shoulder over Sakae, who punches you in the ribs.

"Ow!"


End file.
